At the End
by squirrellycat
Summary: Adeline Grace never thought her life could get any more chaotic. But when she meets the Cullen family, things are destined to change.
1. Chapter 1

AT THE END

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series… just Adeline and Elizabeth. Oh, and Desmond.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all. This is my first "Twilight" fanfic, so please don't shoot me if I screw something up. I just started the series last week… I'm already finished, haha. Anyways, this is the first chapter so I hope you like. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Completely unrelated to the previous note, the title is a song that my boyfriend wrote. So, in order to pimp out the awesomeness of my boyfriend, if you wanna hear the song, just PM me and I'll send ya the link. Mmkay? Sweet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I slammed the front door hard enough to turn in a worried haste, making sure that the glass didn't shatter. How could this happen? He was supposed to wait for me – wait for my permission! I snorted ruefully, as if that would ever happen. Desmond never listened to anyone, let alone his best friend. Who just happened to be his girlfriend. Desmond always was an overtly independent bastard. Well, that last part was just a little on the bitter side but, damn it! I have a right to be bitter. Desmond ran off in the middle of the night in order to claim another innocent life because he gets "bored sometimes." 

"Addie, it's hard for me," I remember him saying. "Taking care of your sister leaves me with no time for myself. My friends have all left to go to school and here I am. Stuck in Portland watching a six year old all day long. I need something, Addie. _Anything_."

I thought I'd given him that something. I gave him all of me, including my own soul. I'd given myself to him as his first change. He changed me for all of eternity. My little sister thought that we worked six days a week; little did she know that, on those Saturdays, Des and I were in nearby forests hunting for our nourishment. I couldn't imagine what would happen if we were to miss one of our feedings and Des turned to my little… no, I can't even think it.

"Ugh!" I slammed my fist into a nearby wall, cringing when I realized what I'd done. I traced the ruined edges surrounding the hole, relating more to the hole in the wall than my own reflection in the mirror.

"Adeline?"

I turned at my little sister's voice. She looked just like our mother: brown curls bouncing around her face, emerald green eyes… their twinkle had faded long ago and it kills me everyday, to see her smile not reach her eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" I tried to cover the wreckage, but she was far too quick for me.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing. I just… I got angry."

"Oh." She paused before holding out her arms. "Do you need a hug?"

"You have no idea," I muttered with a sigh, letting her envelope her skinny arms around my legs. I found a lost comfort in her childish embrace. Ever since our parents passed away, I'd lost that sense of familiarity that they provided. That little piece of home. Sometimes, the little gestures of Elizabeth brought that back and I loved every second of it.

"Thanks, Izzy Pop. What do you want for dinner?"

"Pancakes!" she cried exuberantly.

"Pancakes? Sounds good to me. Chocolate chip?"

"Yes, please!"

As I prepared dinner (for two, I was guessing, since I hadn't heard a word from Desmond in the past three days), I couldn't help but think of the craziness that was soon to return with Des. He told me that he hadn't changed anyone except for me. In a way, it was pure jealousy that made me angry when I'd felt the unfamiliar surge of pleasure washing through my body. I knew it, then, that everything was going to change. The utter satisfaction that was coursing through my veins made me slump against the register at work, my eyes fluttering shut. It was quite embarrassing to hear the rumors that circulated later that day; people guessing what caused my "orgasm."

You see, there are a few vampires who are blessed/cursed with various "extras." I discovered that I had the ability to feel what others close to me felt. I was able to tune it out most of the time, but if someone were to feel extraordinarily happy or really emotional, it just sort of clicks within me. So it struck me by surprise when I could feel what Des was feeling. It felt so strange, and yet, I didn't want it to end. My own disappointment hit me hard when the feeling vanished. I'd tried calling Des to see what happened, but I didn't need him to confirm my suspicions. He'd told me he was going hunting, but no ordinary deer or mountain lion can bring someone such satisfaction, so I figured he'd gone bigger. He'd gone human.

As I was flipping the last pancake onto Elizabeth's plate, my cell phone began ringing.

"Sis, your ringtone is stupid," Elizabeth grumbled around a mouthful of pancake.

"Make fun of Cher again and I'ma take your pancakes away." I flipped the phone open without even looking at the caller ID. I didn't need that to tell me who it was.

"Where the hell are you, Desmond Anthony?"

"Geez, Adds, chill out."

"I will _not_ chill out. I know what you did, Desmond, and I do _not_ approve!"

"I don't need your approval, Adeline Grace." I rolled my eyes at his mockery. "Manny was cool with it."

"You changed MANNY!" Manuel Santiago was a longtime friend of mine. I'd grown up with him by my side, wiping away the tears and giving me my first kiss. Knowing that he was the one Des had changed just made my blood boil… well, figuratively.

"Chill. Out. Jesus Christ, Adeline, I asked him first."

"Well, did you ever think of asking me? You changed my best friend into a bloodsucker!"

"Since when did you start referring to yourself as a bloodsucker?"

"Since I…" My sentence trailed off when I realized that Elizabeth was staring at me with wide eyes. Not scared, just much too curious. "Elizabeth, go eat your pancakes on the couch."

"But you never let me eat on the couch," she said in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, tonight's special. _American Idol_ is on."

"Ooh!" She jumped off her seat and quickly ran into the living room.

I took a calming breath and returned to my previous conversation. 

"Desmond, why?"

"I wanted a friend," he stated simply.

"You have friends. Manny was your friend before you changed him."

"But it's different this way. More special."

"I can't believe you did this… I swear, Desmond, do not plan on coming back home tonight."

"Too late."

I clicked my phone off and stared at my boyfriend as he stood, stone-like, in the middle of the kitchen. Even through my anger, I couldn't help but be momentarily stunned by his good looks. His wavy black hair framed his angular face beautiful and his abnormally tan face was accented with the perfect amount of stubble. I could see his toned muscles twitching beneath his fitted t-shirt, his favorite band promoted on his chest. I shook my head ever so slightly before chewing him out.

"Desmond…"

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! You know damn well why I'm upset with you."

"Yeah, I know, but… Addie, can't you see the positive aspects of his change? He'll never leave us now! We can never leave him! Together forever. Just like you and me."

"Des… geez." I shook my finger angrily, unable to portray my emotions. "This is so not over. I am still very, very frustrated with you."

"You'll get over it," he promised, closing the distance between us and wrapping his strong arms around me. I refused to hug him back, but I did feel my body relaxing under his touch. Despite our hardships and numerous petty arguments, Desmond and I had a true bond. Nothing could touch us, of that we were sure. 

"Who's watching Manny?" I knew that the first year was the hardest and he was surely struggling against his instincts.

"The Cullen's have him."

"The Cullen's?" The mysterious Cullen's. I'd met Carlisle and Esme a few times, due to the fact that Desmond rushed Elizabeth up to their house when she'd come down with a mind-blowing fever and chills. He was extremely gentle with her and a miraculous doctor, for which I will always be in debt to him. Now, with the whole Manny thing, I may have to drop in again to make sure that Manny wasn't causing too much trouble.

"Carlisle is going to take care of him, Addie. I promise."

I nodded into his chest, not wanting to face the reality of what Manny's going through. The pain. The uncertainty. The unbearable thirst.

He'll get through this, I tried reassuring myself. At the end, we'll be together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I turned the engine off and sat in my car, uncertain about just what I was doing. I stared at the beautiful house that awaited my arrival. The enormity of it took me by surprise. I knew the Cullen coven was a large one, surprisingly large for vampires, but I had no idea just _how_ large. Carlisle and Esme were the "parents" of the children, but the number of other vampires living there was unknown to me. I'd met Jasper when we brought Elizabeth to be taken care of. I don't know what it was about him but I just remember feeling completely at ease around him. My anxiety and pure fear of what could possibly happen to my little sister immediately disappeared when he walked into the room.

The light tapping against my window drew me from my reminiscing and I jumped, startled. A young man was standing outside my window, glaring in. His dark gold eyes were questioning yet remained hard.

I opened the door slowly, waiting for him to get out of the way, and began explaining myself.

"I'm here to see Manny."

His hard face didn't change. "That's probably not wise."

"What's he gonna do to me? I'm just as vampire as he is." Even before I said it, I felt this reasoning was not going to work.

"Edward, let her in." I turned to see a gorgeous man waving us inside. Carlise, I thought with a smile. The man does not change at all.

"What's your name?" Edward asked as we entered the house.

"Adeline. I'm assuming you're Edward."

"You would assume right."

"Well, glad that's out of the way… can I see Manny?"

"Fine." He held the door open for me and led me through the gigantic door, while I waited apprehensively.

"He's in the basement."

"The basement?" I was appalled that they would leave my best friend shoved away in the basement. He's human too! Slightly…

"Trust me, it's the safest place for… well, for everyone," Edward corrected himself quickly. 

We stood in front of the basement door, one of our faces emotionless, the other with emotions running wild. At the end, we'll all be together, I reminded myself. Hopefully, the end won't be today.

**Thank you for reading! I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible… with my college schedule, we'll see how that works out. You know what makes me post faster? Reviews. So go for it.**


	2. Together

AT THE END

AT THE END

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No reviews? Hm… you're just lucky I'm writing this for the sake of writing. And because somebody put this as one of their favorites… this is for you!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you want to go see him?"

Edward's voice was a mere buzzing in my ear as I stared at the basement door. Lying – waiting – just beyond that piece of wood was my best friend. Best friend? I highly doubt he even remembers all of the time we spent together, let alone the fact that we were best friends. If I had a heart, there's a good chance it would be crumbling right now.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm ready. Well, I'm not really ready, but I… I _want_ to see him, and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

He threw open the door quickly and we began down the stairs. I took halting steps, part of me still wary of his change. This won't be the same Manny I loved. This won't be the Manny who actually gave my little sister a pony for her birthday. A fucking pony. This Manny will be blood-thirsty. In pain. _Desperate_.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I froze. Manny was lying on the floor, his strong arms clasped around his legs, holding them close to his once beating heart. Manny. My Manny. He looked so different… so lonely.

"Manny…?" I approached him slowly, afraid of what his reaction may be.

He didn't even move.

"Manny, please. It's me, Adeline. I know you remember me. Please, Manny, please turn around."

His leg twitched slightly as his head turned to look at me. His eyes, my God, they were terrifying. Deep red and almost oozing with pure hatred. Please don't let him hate me. Please, if there is a God, please…

"Where's Desmond?" his raspy voice asked.

"Desmond? He's at work, Manny."

"Well, when he gets home, send him over here." He stood quickly and pounded his fists against the wall. "I'm gonna RIP HIS FUCKING THROAT OUT!"

"Manny, don't." I hesitated. "May I come over there?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want any of your pity," he growled.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I could feel Manny's fury spread through my veins. I clenched my jaw and waited for the feeling to pass. Nothing. I forced the hatred to the back of my mind, hoping that I wouldn't direct Manny's own anger right back at him. Ten… nine… eight…

"Adeline, I'm angry."

Seven… six… five…

"Adeline, don't make me come over there."

Four… three… two… one…

I held up a hand as Manny lunged towards me. His snarling face was mere centimeters from my own, and I could smell the fresh blood on his breath. The smell made my own nose twitch and I pushed the growing desperation aside. Manny needed me right now. I wouldn't let him down. I couldn't.

"Don't," I demanded sternly.

"Why not?" He nipped at the air between us. His fury was turning into an almost erotic sensuality.

"Manuel, please… you don't want this."

"I think we should go," Edward said, the firstwords he's spoken since we've been down here.

"Not yet." I turned back to Manny. "Listen to me, okay? I love you, Manny, I've always loved you. This isn't who you are-"

"No, this is what your fucking boyfriend made me!"

"I know, that was a mistake, Manny. A huge mistake, and trust me, he's going to pay for it. But you've got to listen to me… don't do this. Don't let this rule your life. You can stay here with the Cullen's. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would take great care of you, okay?"

His face was emotionless, yet he took a step back. "Edward's right. You should go."

In a moment of pure desperation, I threw myself at Manny, holding him as tight as I could. His icy body was motionless, but the fury that was boiling has since cooled. 

"I love you, Manny," I whispered. "Please don't leave me, okay?"

He didn't say anything, but when I pulled away, he nodded once. Just barely, but I could tell that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. That's all that I needed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat on the back porch of the Cullen's house, smoking a cigarette in silence. I should have been contemplating Manny's change and how I could help him out, but nothing was going through my mind. Nothing at all.

"Are you okay?" 

I didn't even raise my eyes to see who was asking the question. "I'm fine."

They didn't respond. A few seconds later, I could hear the back door closing quietly. Taking one last drag, I stomped the butt out and left the Cullen's property. I needed warmth. And I needed it now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La Push was an area that I was entirely too familiar with, having grown up here. I knew the legends, I knew the werewolves, I knew far too much, according to some people. Despite all of that, I knew that I needed only one thing during this trip. I needed my Jacob.

Jacob was Manny's second-in-command when we were growing up. After Manny moved to Seattle, Jacob and I became very close. If I hadn't have met Desmond, Jacob and I could very well be married. But, Desmond entered the picture and, at the time, scared Jacob away. I realize, now, that the reason Jacob left was because Desmond was a vampire and Jacob himself was a werewolf. I don't approve of the whole werewolf-vampire rift, but I was able to keep both men in my life (in some way or another), for which I am very grateful.

I arrived at Jacob's house and saw that his Volkswagen Rabbit was in the garage, meaning he was inside or out roaming with the pack.

"Jacob?" I called as I got out of my own truck.

"Addie!" My giant of a best friend came loping out of the house, a goofy grin stamped on his face.

He picked me up with ease and spun me around, just like old times.

"You smell like shit," he told me as he sat me down, keeping his warm hands planted firmly on my waist.

"You do too, dog." I wrapped my arms around him again, holding his comfort close to me, wishing I never had to let go.

"Are you okay?"

"Jacob…" I took a deep breath, knowing his reaction was not going to be one of joy or happiness. "Desmond bit Manny."

"What?! That son of a bitch…" I could see that his hands were clenching and unclenching and tremors were starting to course through his body. Oh, geez… now was not the time to transform. 

"Jake, please, calm down," I begged. I pulled him down to sit next to me on his front porch, wrapping his arm around my own waist and leaning into his warm frame. We used to sit like this for hours in this exact spot, watching the wildlife and listening to the rain.

"Did you know about it?" he asked, barely containing his anger.

"Do you honestly think I'd let Desmond change Manny?"

"You let him change you."

I turned away angrily. "That was different, Jake, and you know it."

"How was it different? He was bored and wanted some entertainment! You just happened to be the lucky gal who fell in love with him at the right time. Well, right enough for him… wrong time for you. Your parents had just died, Adeline. He was using you."

"Shut up, Jake."

"And Manny's girlfriend just broke up with him."

That piqued my interest. "What?"

"Yeah. She left him. Moved down to California." His brown eyes met mine. "You can admit it now, Adeline."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on. Do you honestly want to spend the rest of your life with this guy? He's a douche!"

"Jake, please. Can we not talk about it? I just… I just need someone right now."

"Okay." He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me like the little girl I was when we met. "You're freezing."

"And you're nice and toasty. Let's just even it out."

He was silent for a moment. "Is there any way for you to get de-vampired?"

"De-what?"

"You know… is there any way for you to go back to being human?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I miss the way you used to be. The way your eyes used to showcase your every emotion… the way you used to laugh at everything, even when it wasn't funny… the way you used to be soft and curvy and you fit me perfectly…"

"Jake…"

"Okay, okay. I went too far." I could feel his smile in my hair. "But you've gotta admit, we'll be together at the end."

I didn't say anything.

Not because I didn't want to…

But because I knew it was true.

**Woo. Second chapter. Sorry, this one's just filler. The good stuff's coming up next, I promise. But, yes, review?**


End file.
